


Awaken My Soul

by dandelame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Redemption, Chara with Frisk's soul, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Houseplant Flowey, Multi, Possessed Frisk, Post-Soulless Pacifist Route, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, but they all end up taking up big storyline elements!, most ships are background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelame/pseuds/dandelame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may remember turning these monsters to dust in the timeline before, but after waking up in Frisk's body in the middle of the night, Chara can't help but remember the friendships they made too. They never saw it coming that after a route of death and decay, the young human would spare every monster in the underground.</p>
<p>Now that Frisk's soul is Chara's, all of their happy memories are too.</p><p>What do you do when the monsters you planned to kill have a special place in your heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic in forever, and I really hope you like it!  
> As a brief outline, in this "playthrough", the first run was No-Mercy, and the second (and current) one is Pacifist.

The moment Chara opened their eyes, they felt the pleasant familiarity of the form they took once before. With a grin, they wiggled their fingers, getting used to the sensation they hadn't felt first-hand in a lifetime. It had been so long since they had destroyed this world; they could still remember the smell of the dust in the air, coating their hands and clothes, the faces of the monsters  _ and  _ humans right before they perished. And finally, after a sinister deal and another timeline flying by, Chara had another chance. 

It was a good thing that their partner was so determined to continue living out countless possible lives in this fantasy world, for it was easy to reason and make a deal when there was nothing left; a soul in exchange for another chance.

And finally, after waiting so long for the end to arrive, now they were free to do whatever they pleased. Frisk was gone in the blink of an eye, and now it was time to reverse whatever happiness they had plagued.

 

With a careful step, they reached out a foot to the cold floor below, rising out of the quilt and bed sheets that weighed on them. The room was pitch black, aside from the glow of a small light plugged into the wall of the room. Chara’s eyebrows furrowed. It was the shape of a butterfly, yellow in colour and emitting light of the same shade. They had forgotten how young their vessel was. For a split second, they wondered how young they may have been in comparison to themself, or even Asriel. They couldn’t remember any night lights in the bedroom they shared so long ago, but then again, them or Asriel had never experienced a fear of the dark. Oh the other hand, they clearly remembered helping their friend calm down after a close call when he fell in a deep Waterfall pond. Asriel never  _ had _ learned to swim, the doofus…

A pang of  _ something _ rang out in their soul, but they couldn’t quite place what it was. They decided to ignore it.

Another careful step forward, walking around the edges of the bedroom, and they noticed other details. Storybooks lined the walls, from both monster and human origin. The window that stood high on the wall had delicate curtains lining it. A pot of golden flowers stood tall in the corner. Another pang at their heart.

Whatever.

 

After carefully feeling their way through the room, they finally arrived at the wooden door enclosing them in their bedroom. Frisk’s bedroom. They furrowed their brow again. ‘ _ You’re not a part of them anymore, Chara. You’re not under their control.’ _

Now for the next step. While mom’s kitchen back in the Ruins didn’t have any knives, they were sure that with all the new ingredients and cooking opportunities the surface offered, Toriel would have one or two. And hey, if a frying pan had worked in the timeline before, it could work until they could get their hands on a real weapon.

But their thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of laughing voices on the other side of the door.

“Sans dear, may you pass the remote? I think that Mettaton’s late show is about to air, and we can’t miss our dear friend’s performance!”

“METTATON?! OH YES, BROTHER, CHANGE THE CHANNEL QUICKLY, QUICKLY!!”

“fine, but this time no singing along. you might wake the kid.”

This was it.

 

Chara’s hands shook on the doorknob. Shit, what was this? They weren’t scared, they had beat these monsters into piles of dust just one timeline before. If they did it once, they could do it again, right? 

But at the same time, there was still something there holding them back. They couldn’t put their finger on it, and they grit their teeth. It was like someone was trying to cram a thought into their head, and when they fought it, it only got stronger. But they couldn’t stop now. Not after all they had done to get here.

If Chara had the determination to destroy a whole world once before, they could ignore some stupid feelings here and there, no matter where they came from. In fact, as they remembered what would come out of their victory, they could almost push it away completely. Almost.

But if they weren’t ready now, they never would be, right?

 

With a still-shaking hand, they turned the doorknob, and immediately faced three monsters in the living room; three monsters that they had slain violently before, now seated in front of a quiet television and sharing a bowl of microwave popcorn. Their faces were illuminated by the white light of the hallway lamp, as well as the purple-pink glow of the television screen. One was the taller skeleton that had easily lost his head with a single blow in Snowdin, currently so enthralled by the program that he was literally on the edge of his seat. Beside him was the short skeleton whose tiredness cost him his life in battle back in the final corridor. Now he was slouched with a ketchup bottle in his hand, eyelights fixed on the tall, fuzzy boss monster in the armchair next to him-

_ ‘Never mind her, Chara, she isn’t  _ your _ mom anymore.’ _

A part of them remembered the familiar smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie lingering in the house, although the memory was faded from repression. The rest of them was focused on their goal; get to the kitchen, and turn these monsters back to dust.

They could see the kitchen behind the living room, much smaller than the one in the palace. However, there they saw it; a rack on the wall above a countertop, lined with different kitchen knives that hung down, ready at the taking. About time. All they would have to do was climb onto the counter and take their choice of which weapon to wield (Frisk’s body was much smaller than their own, but it had still been enough to empty the underground before. This time was no different). They grinned. It was finally happening, they were going to take their world back, and this time they were going to have their own body and soul to experience it. Chara prepared to run.

However, before they could take a step forward, their eyes locked with the shorter skeleton’s eyelights. Something clicked in his mind immediately, they could see it clearly in his expression, and they suddenly felt a chill go down their spine. They remembered the countless deaths they had experienced at the hands of this monster, as well as his knowledge of past timelines. Shit, they didn’t even have a chance to get a weapon.

Chara felt a shiver on their back. 

 

Chara had felt like something was different in this timeline, but they hadn’t placed their finger on it. Now, staring into the now-empty eye sockets of the monster in front of them, they knew.

 

Sans looked into the eyes of the child and knew it wasn’t Frisk, and Chara felt fear. Something had changed within the human soul they stole.


End file.
